


Sow These Seeds

by Lyumia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, one dense flower boi, two guys one flower boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Angeal thought he would be okay with his current small circle. His flower shop was doing well, and he had two great friends.However, he didn't plan on meeting Zack Fair or his quiet boyfriend. He didn't plan on having an unrequited crush either.Apparently, neither did they.Eventual M/M/M





	Sow These Seeds

With a sigh, Genesis sat down in the theater seat and a grumble. Haphazardly watching the actors on stage go through their lines. He chuckled, patting his friend’s hand that was resting on the arm seat between them and said “It's only two more months, Gen.”  
“Two whole months.” He repeated with a miserable laugh. “Then I'll be done with this miserable post and finally get back to my theatre. Do you know the pains I've gone through trying to get that technician to get the lighting right? I'm going to turn into a bitter old man at this rate.”  
Recognizing the direction this particular rant was going into he shook his head, insisting. “You're only 30. Turning 31 won't be a big deal.”  
Genesis snorted, gesturing to the theater students. “Not so loud. As far as they know I'm celebrating my 25th birthday tomorrow.”  
“Genesis…”  
“Don't give me that look.” He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as the door opened, and a student walked in, the brightest pair of blue eyes drifting over and fixing on them. Grinning, the man strolled down the aisle, bright red Teacher Aid pass swaying with every step.  
“Zack, what a surprise.” Genesis greeted.  
“Hey man,” energetically, his greeting distracted a few on stage but they quickly went back to work under Genesis’ gaze. “Professor Kierkegaard asked me to bring this.” Zack glanced at him curiously, handing the folder to Genesis. “Hi, I'm Zack.”  
“Uh, Angeal.” He nodded, shaking hands.  
“Firm grip.” Zack said. “Do you work out?”  
“No. Not anymore.” He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly self conscious about his bulk. “Do you?”  
“Yeah, I have to.” He chuckled. “I play on the blitzball team, so I do lot of running, swimming, squats…”  
Genesis snorted. “You're the only one who does such an insane number of squats.”  
“You have to if you want a great ass like mine!” Zack chuckled, playfully turning and smacking his ass. When Zack caught him glancing down, the man smirked. “You should try it Gen. You're not getting any more toned after your… what? Seventh 25th birthday?” He tilted his head, eyes twinkling with mirth at the sharp stare leveled at him.  
“Out.” Genesis raised the papers threateningly.  
Zack scampered away laughing - the sound bringing a smile to his own lips - as if he weren't being glared out of the room. Turning back to him, raising a brow. Genesis sighed. “He has a boyfriend.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Zack.” He stressed, looking back down to the papers and reading them with feigned disinterest. “However, he is quite the flirt so I don't know if it's an exclusive relationship.”  
Blinking rapidly, as if that would ease the sudden heat of embarrassment he protested “I wasn't going to pursue anything.”  
“I’m aware, dear, but I also know you.” Meeting his eyes again, he leveled his gaze. It was almost uncomfortable how easily Genesis could see right through him, but he supposed it was only fair as he already knew what his friend was going to say.  
“I just met him, and I probably won't see him again. I'll be fine.”  
“Of course.” Genesis didn't sound convinced. But neither of them spoke of it for the rest of the evening.  
Except, he did see Zack again. Nearly dropping the potted plant he was holding the student he hadn't seen in nearly two weeks looked up from the seeds he was squinting at recognition flashing in his eyes. “Hey” He drawled with a sinfully sweet smile. “Angeal, right?”  
“Yes… Zack, was it?”  
“You remembered me!” He laughed. Angeal smiled, knowing he never forgot. “That's good. Ya know when Aerith asked me to pick up some seeds from her ‘cute flower boy’, I wasn't expecting to see you again.”  
He sputtered, turning his head. The action buried his face in the wide leaves of the fig tree. Cleaning his throat he asked “So, are you picking up her shipment?”  
“Yep” he answered, a loud pop accompanying the ‘p’. “She's always trying to get me into flowers - or stop being so terrible at taking care of my plants.” He sighed solemnly. “She got me a lil’ cactus for my birthday. I still don't know if I'm over watering it or under watering.”  
He quirked a brow. “Do you use a facet or a watering can?”  
Zack rubbed the back of his head, humming in thought. “Uhh, I kinda just hold it under the tap. Just a little until the soil gets damp.”  
“Do you know the species?”  
“I dunno, actually. I think she told me, but it's a little round thing with orange flowers.” He gestured, making out the vague size and shape.  
“Heh...” He chuckled, recalling the day Aerith purchased the plant, claiming ‘its a gift, silly!’ “A Mideel ball cactus. They're hardy things.”  
“So I'm good?”  
“Yes. I believe so.” The stood there in silence, Zack staring.  
“So, the plants?”  
“Of course.” He coughed, setting down the fig on its table and disappearing in the back. Inhale. Hold for three seconds. Exhale. Inhale… He opened his eyes, navigating through the piles of mulch and plants towards the budding flowers. Soothing his nerves he returned, Zack poking curiously at some of the leafy plants on the counter.  
“You really know a lot about plants.” He mused. “All the other flower shops have the same things, but there's a lot of things I've never seen before.”  
“They don't sell as well as the colorful ones.” He admitted. “But they have their charms.”  
“Like this one?” He raised a brow, resting his arms on the counter and gently running a finger along the light green leaf of a growing Wutian maple. For a moment he could picture it. With the sun dragging low in the sky casting gentle tones on silky skin, while the man posed artfully among a garden of botanical wonders in a photo… but Midgar's smog hung low and heavy in the sky now and he was certain the man would never agree to a impromptu photoshoot.  
Right, he nodded, feeling Zack's inquisitive stare bringing him back to reality. “Yes… when it matures it will turn a brilliant red… but it needs careful nurturing before then. A lot of people don't have the time or patience for that.”  
“Kind of like with people right…?” Zack mulled. He was gazing past him, more subdued than before.  
“Er, yes, you could say that.”  
Zack brightened. “A little time and patience.” He held out his hand, clenched loosely into a fist. “Thanks man! I'll see you around.”  
His hand twitched, pausing just in the air. Zack cross the distance for him and fist bumped his knuckles gently, running off with a wave and a grin.  
He looked down at his hand, solemn. “... Shit.”


End file.
